


Twisting Path

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: AOT Time Travel [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Petra dies. She wakes up on the day Wall Maria fell. She has an opportunity to alter the course of her fate, and she decides to try and do just that.(Will continue beyond 57th expedition)
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Petra Ral, Petra Ral & Eren Yeager
Series: AOT Time Travel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, or any of my other stories in any fandom, come join my discord server for discussing my stories: https://discord.gg/xaJ5fSv4PX
> 
> (The invite will never expire, so feel free to use this link whenever you feel like it.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra takes an apprentice.

Petra Ral awoke.

The last thing she remembered was being smashed against the tree by the Female Titan, and now she was in her own bed, in her own home.

Could she...could she have been given a second chance at life?

It seemed likely.

Whichever deity reigned over this world, if there even was one, had decided to give her an opportunity, to start anew. 

And she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her father opened the door and looked at her.

"Ah, you are awake." he said as he made his way over to her

"Father." she greeted

"Today is an important day. You're venturing outside the walls, again." he smiled thinly at her "Go kill the Titans and come back to me, Petra."

His eyes revealed his fear. Fear for her.

Petra swallowed the bile in her throat.

"Yes, father." she replied obediently "I'll return to you. Always."

_I'll survive the 57th expedition and return to you._

"Promise?"

"That's a promise." Petra replied, trying not to let her emotions show

She was never good at hiding them, unlike her Captain.

Her father chuckled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Petra quickly put her uniform on and headed outside. 

Today was the day the Colossal Titan attacked.

-x-

The expedition was uneventful, for the most part.

It was the usual. Many men were wounded. Some Titans were killed.

And before she knew it, it was time to return.

The gates opened in front of them, and their procession went slowly through the street.

The crowd mumbled, probably about how useless they were. Petra couldn't disagree with them.

Yet, one face stood out. A glimmer of hope in the world of despair.

Her amber eyes met his bright green ones.

"Petra?" Oluo frowned

"Yes?" she replied absent-mindedly

"Petra, you're staring." Oluo remarked

"Oh, yes." she replied "I just remembered I have something to do. You go on without me."

With that she dismounted, giving Oluo her best innocent look.

He grumbled something and looked away, blushing.

Once he and the rest of the squad were gone, she turned back to the crowd.

Eren, her brain supplied.

A comrade.

Her heart thumped. She let him down. He trusted her and she let him down.

Slowly, she approached him.

"Hello." she greeted amicably "You were admiring us from afar?"

"You..." Eren whispered "You noticed?"

"Of course." Petra knelt down so she'd be at his eye-level "With so many people disdaining us, it's nice to know there are still those that admire us and what we do."

"I want to join the Survey Corps someday." Eren said enthusiastically "I'll obtain my own freedom!"

_His dreams will get crushed, one way or another._

That thought made Petra sad.

"Tell you what. We, the best soldiers, have an opportunity to select an apprentice every five years." Petra said "That's how I joined the Survey Corps, when Captain Levi handpicked me to be his apprentice. Now, I want to do the same for you. What's your name?"

"Eren." Eren said "Eren Yeager."

She could feel Mikasa's disapproving stare, but she paid it no heed.

All she cared about was saving herself and her squad, and this included Eren.

"Right, Eren." she smiled warmly "I'll inform the top brass that I've chosen you as my apprentice."

With that, she turned around and returned to her horse.

She mounted, chancing one last glance at Eren. His bright green eyes looked hopeful.

She wouldn't let him down this time. She wouldn't let any of them down.

-x-

"Petra?" Levi looked up

"I wish to enter the apprentice program," she said

"Straight and to the point." Levi smiled "I taught you well. Who do you have in mind?"

"Eren Yeager." Petra answered "He has potential, and I want to hone that potential."

"Very well." Levi nodded "I'll convince the Commander."

It was a known fact that Commander Shadis had resigned, and that Erwin Smith was chosen as the new Commander.

"I am sure he won't be opposed." Petra said

She left his quarters with a smile. If anyone would come through for her, it would be Levi.

Eren should receive his abilities soon, too.

She would train him. Train him to fight and survive.

He would be a superior fighter to the Female Titan, and he would be allowed to fight alongside them, on equal terms.

-x-

Petra was thrilled as she reached the meeting spot.

Her request had been approved.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were waiting for her.

"You have to take all three of us in." Mikasa said sharply

"Oh, do I?" Petra countered "Last I've checked, it's my prerogative to choose, and I chose Eren and Eren alone. The two of you will have to take the long road to get there."

"We can't be separated." Mikasa glared at her "I've made a promise."

"Then you can join after three years of training." Petra told her "I'll keep Eren safe until then."

"But..."

"Let's go, Eren." Petra placed a hand on his shoulder "Since you're still young, we will start with basic things, like endurance training. We'll leave more dangerous things for when you're older."

She was aware that Mikasa was watching them as they walked away.

_I will save everyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole apprentice thing is my creation.


	2. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Eren go hiking.

The rocky terrain spread in all directions.

Two people walked across the beaten path.

"Why are we doing this?" Eren wondered

"As I said, we're doing endurance training." Petra explained patiently "In a mission, it is essential that your body is well equipped to handle the strain we'll be putting on it. Hiking helps with that. Plus, the view at the end of the hike will be worth it. Not to mention it doubles as bonding time. And look, I've brought lunch!"

Eren smiled despite himself. Her enthusiasm was infectious.

"Next time, we should bring Gunther, Erd and Oluo!" Petra beamed "I'd say Levi too, but he'd just spoil the mood."

"Mikasa and Armin too." Eren said automatically

"Of course." Petra nodded "It'd be a picnic to remember!"

Eren kept quiet for the rest of the hike, and Petra didn't say anything either.

Once they arrived at the peak and spread out the goodies, Petra finally broke the silence.

"Now we're far enough from the civilization and thus the prying eyes of allies and enemies alike." Petra told him "It's time to tell you the true purpose of us coming here."

"True purpose?

"Do you remember anything that happened after your mother was eaten?"

"I remember flashes...my dad injected me with something and entrusted me with a key..." Eren fumbled around and then finally pulled a metal key from under his shirt

"As I thought." Petra took his hands "I want to keep this between us. You won't tell your friends and I won't tell my squad, or Commander Erwin."

"You think there is a possibility of an insider threat?" Eren asked

"You catch on quick." Petra nodded in approval "Due to your personality, many people would overlook your intelligence. And we want them to. We want the enemy to underestimate you, underestimate your skills and your abilities. This brings me to part two of our training. I want you to cut your hand while focusing on lifting that rock."

She nodded to the large rock nestled by a cliff-face.

"Lift that?" Eren stared at her in confusion "I don't know if I can."

"Just try it." Petra encouraged him "I believe in you. I was given indefinite leave from normal missions so we can focus on this. Let's succeed and not let this opportunity go to waste. Do it for your friends, and for freedom!"

"For freedom." Eren's eyes blazed with determination 

He did as instructed, and thunder-like lightning appeared.

Once the lightning faded, Eren was no longer there. A 15-meter Titan was standing in this place. It grabbed the rock, lifting it high above its head.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful." Petra praised "This power will remain a secret between us two, for if anyone finds out, who knows what they'd be willing to do in order to get their hands on you and your power?"

The Rogue Titan roared in response.

"I knew you'd agree with me!" Petra clasped her hands, beaming "Good boy."

She jumped up onto the Titan's back and assisted Eren with his emergence. 

He was hot. Hotter than normal.

"I won't let Hange find out about your power either." Petra shuddered, imagining what her crazy colleague would do to Eren if she found out 

With the training done, they both focused on eating and simply talking for a while.

When the evening approached, they began heading back.

"Well, that was fun." Petra remarked "But I prefer home."

"Home?" Eren sounded wistful "I miss my home...with mom...and Hannes too...I will go back to those days, no matter what it takes."

"I will always return to my father." Petra said morosely "I promised him that I would always return to him, no matter what."

Eren squeezed her hand sympathetically, and she squeezed his right back.

"I am sorry for your loss." Petra said sincerely "I know I can't replace your mother, but I can damn well try."

"You'll be a good mother..." Eren said

"We will protect you, Eren." Petra whispered "You'll trust us to protect you, and we'll trust you to protect us."

Eren couldn't quite decipher the meaning of her words, but he could tell that there was a deeper meaning to her words, and that she meant every single one of them.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra has a nightmare, and she puts two and two together.

Petra stood in the field. 

Flowers bloomed gently, and the wind rustled the grass around her.

Eren sat beside her, as did Eld and Gunther.

Oluo and Levi stood on a high branch, observing the surroundings.

Then there were three flashes of lighting. Female Titan and Armored Titan appeared simultaneously, and the Colossal Titan towered behind them.

Eren transformed too, leaping into the fray, but the Colossal Titan squished him under its foot.

Suddenly, the field was awash in red. 

Erd, body bent in an unnatural angle.

Gunther lay unmoving, impaled on a tree branch.

Oluo's head separated from the rest of his body.

Levi, smashed against the tree, like she was.

Eren's limp body lying underneath the monster's foot, his expression frozen in terror.

Petra stood still as a statue, unable or unwilling to escape.

Someone was screaming, and belatedly, Petra realized it was her.

She woke up, letting out a shaky breath.

"It was not real, it was not real, it was not real." she whispered like a mantra "It will not be real."

Her father's head appeared in the doorway.

"Petra, are you all right?" he asked with concern

"Yes, father. I am all right." she said "Just a stupid nightmare. Yes, a stupid, irrational nightmare."

Still, it was strange. The Female Titan, the Armored Titan, and the Colossus Titan appeared together.

She already knew that Eren and the Female Titan were humans that can transform into a Titan. Was the same true for Armored and Colossal Titan? Were they in league with one another, working together to capture Eren?

Capture him and do what with him?

If this nightmare was supposed to give clues of some sort, then she couldn't decipher them.

She had a hunch she was right, and that they were working together.

But their identities were still a mystery, one that she would have to unravel if she was to have any hope of saving Eren and the rest of her squad.

And she had a perfect ally in mind.

-x-

"You seem like a bright bunch." Petra remarked

In the previous timeline, Erwin had suspected someone who had been in Trost and had seen Eren transform. She decided to start from that baseline.

So she brought them along. Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, and Marco Bott.

Three of them were the enemy, and she had a plan to gauge which three.

When they were halfway up the mountain, she fired a signal. It was her ally's cue to take action.

Yellow lighting flashed, and the Rogue Titan appeared, blocking their path. It let out a deafening roar, staring at them with an intense expression.

Petra observed their reactions. A twitch of fingers. A pair of narrowed eyes. A knowing stare.

"I've got you." she thought with satisfaction

"Don't worry." she said brightly "This is my ally. I told him to practice here, but he must have been startled by our approach and panicked."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Reiner asked her

"Oh, he's perfectly harmless." Petra assured him 

"He?" Marco asked

"You're too smart for your own good." Petra warned him "It might get you killed someday. Yes, that Titan is male. You see, we figured out we might as well fight Titans using other Titans, so we started a project to turn humans into Titans, and Eren here was our first volunteer. And thanks to him, I've figured out what I've wanted to know."

"It's growing dark." Connie observed "Shouldn't we be going back?"

"That we should." Petra observed

The Rogue Titan's body had disappeared, leaving Eren behind.

Reiner, Annie and Bertolt walked in the front of the group, followed by Connie, Sasha and Marco, and finally, Petra and Eren.

"Is it them?" Eren whispered to Petra

"Yes, I believe so." Petra said "We'll need a plan to lure them into a trap. Commander Erwin is the best at making such plans, so we'll let him know at the first opportunity."

"Understood." Eren said

"I suggest you play dumb until then." Petra added "They have seen your power now, so they'll probably target you from here on out."

Eren nodded, and they spent the rest of the trip back to trainee barracks in silence.

Petra kept an eye on the three enemies, sporting a light frown on her face.

"Good night, cadets." Petra said "Eren and I will be leaving you here."

Her eyes never left the enemies, worried that they might try to make a quick grab for Eren. The area was deserted, after all, with Petra as the only obstacle.

She exhaled as all six of them entered the barracks.


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Eren have a clandestine meeting with Commander Erwin.

"You have visitors. They claim it's urgent."

Commander Erwin looked up from his papers.

"I see." he said calmly "I'll hear out what they have to say. Let them in."

Petra and one other entered. They both saluted him.

"Speak." he commanded

"The Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan." Petra began "I may have figured out their identities, Sir!"

"Very well." Erwin said, looking at her expectantly 

"Their names are Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, Sir." Petra informed him

"I see." Erwin said "And do you know what their goal is?"

At these words, the figure beside Petra stiffened uncomfortably.

"To capture me." they said, their voice hoarse

"Don't worry." Petra laid a hand on their shoulder comfortingly in an instant "If they try, I'll make them wish they were never born."

Erwin coughed.

Petra's eyes narrowed at him. She could tell what he was thinking.

"Absolutely not." she growled 

"It's a plausible idea." Erwin reasoned

"He is right." they agreed "It's risky, but it might be the only venue we can take."

"It seems you've been outvoted, Petra." Erwin smiled slightly

"It'll put you in danger." Petra looked at her companion with a look filled with tenderness and something else 

"I can handle it." they said "And you'll be there to watch over me."

"Then it's decided." Erwin nodded "The plan will be set in motion three days from now. Dismissed."

-x-

Petra, Oluo, Erd, Gunther, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were gathered on the top of the mountain.

"I brought you here to make a promise." Petra began "We who are gathered here will make a promise to look after and protect one another no matter what happens."

This was met with various looks of unease.

"Do you think something bad will happen to us?" Gunther asked

Petra imagined the people in front of her as corpses and resisted the urge to throw up.

"I just had a nightmare of each and every one of you dying." she said honestly "I don't want it to become real, that's all."

"We've survived up until now." Erd boasted "We'll survive this time too. We'll survive again and again, no matter what we have to face."

"This is exactly the kind of wishful thinking that might get you killed someday." Petra said "That might get all of you killed."

She recalled her squad dying at the hand of the Female Titan, and how she looked at one of two survivors like a predator looking at its prey.

"Orders are orders, Petra." Oluo spoke up "That's what we've been taught."

Petra looked at them pleadingly. 

"All right." Gunther said "We promise, and I speak for all of us."

"Good." Petra said "Now, this is the plan devised by Commander Erwin. It requires us to entrust some of the other trainees with the identity of our enemies."

They listened intently as she relayed the plan.


	5. The 104th Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members of the 104th Squad are told.

"So why are we here?" Connie asked

"We will explain everything now." Petra promised 

She stepped onto an elevated structure with Eren.

"Now, please listen to what we have to say." she began "What you're about to hear is a top-secret, but due to the circumstances, we were given green light to tell you by Commander Erwin himself."

She paused, looking at the curious faces

"Eren." she smiled warmly at her apprentice

"Right." he gathered his composure "The truth is that I can take on a Titan form, and even fight in said form. The government started the Titanization project in secret, and I agreed to be the first volunteer. The experiment's purpose was to create a group of super-soldiers that would be able to face the other Titans on equal terms. Or, to put it another way, to be Humanity's Hope."

The members of the 104th listened intently. 

"So, that's that." Eren looked at Petra

"You've said your part well, Eren." she commended him "I'll take it from here."

She turned to look at the audience.

"But there are three other Titans created this way without our knowledge or consent." she said "You know two of them: the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan. But there is a third, whom we refer to as the Female Titan. We believe she'll take action soon enough. Their holders are members of 104th, and so we've decided to share their identities with you. They will trust you more than they will trust us, so it'll be easier for you to lure them into a trap and allow us to capture them."

The members of the 104th began muttering among themselves.

"We'll give you the time to decide." Petra added "Does a week seem acceptable to you?"

"Yes." Marco said

"He speaks for all of us!" the other said in tandem

"Good." Petra smiled "Then, I shall entrust you, Marco Bott, with their names."

She handed him a folded piece of paper, and grasped his hand in the process.

"Whatever you do, don't go anywhere near them." she said firmly "They can and will kill you if they find out you know who they are."

"I won't." Marco promised solemnly


	6. 104th Trainee Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra decides that it'd be a good idea for Eren to complete his training as a member of 104th, which would allow him to brings his friends from previous timeline into the fold, and also spy on the three enemies. 
> 
> Reiner learns that every action has consequences.

Reiner was treated like a 'big brother' figure within the 104th Trainee Corps.

Whenever someone had a problem or needed something, they went to Reiner.

Bertolt's quiet nature and smiling disposition helped cultivate that image even more.

Which was why he was so surprised that the attitudes of most 104th members had changed overnight.

The ring-leaders of this change were Eren Yeager, whose sheer determination inspired people, and Marco Bott, an all-around nice-guy.

Their eyes burned with hatred directed towards him.

When he entered the mess hall that morning, Marco rose up to meet him with a feigned smile.

"Good morning, Reiner." he greeted amicably

His eyes were cold.

"Aw, c'mon, Marco." Eren joined them, slinging an arm over Marco's shoulder "You promised to play 'go fish' with me and the guys."

He looked at Reiner like he was some sort of a rare insect.

"Of course, Eren." Marco smiled at Eren

It was a genuine smile, one that reached his eyes.

This was the real Marco, and only Eren and his friends were blessed with his true self lately.

With Reiner and Bertolt - and to a lesser extent, Annie - he put on a facade.

"Marco." he called out "Do you have something against me?"

Marco stiffened.

"It is you who has something against me, Reiner." he said coldly "So use your tiny little brain and figure it out, asshole."

Petra's warning rang in his ears even as he walked away.

'They can and will kill you once they realize you know who they are.'

Marco shuddered despite the warmth in the room.

-x-

"False friend..." one whispered

"We all fell for his act..."

"And he has been plotting to murder Marco out of all people this whole time. To murder the nicest guy on the planet..."

"So that's why they all hate me..." Reiner thought "Marco thinks that I am gonna kill him, and he shared his fears with others..."

He turned around and walked towards the mess hall briskly.

He'll prove he was Marco's friend and people would stop hating him.

"Marco." he breathed "I never had any plans to kill you like you all seem to believe."

"You don't?" Marco raised an eyebrow "But Reiner, you lie. We all know that you'd relish my death and the deaths of every single person sitting here. So why should I forgive you? So that you and your friends would continue pretending to be our friends, while secretly working towards our destruction. So, tough luck. Seek your friends elsewhere."

With that, he stood up and walked over to Jean's table, sitting down beside his friend.

He and Jean started talking quietly amongst themselves.

"We all hate it, Reiner. We hate that you, out of all people, are the infiltrators." Sasha thought "But it's better to let you die without keeping up the pretenses. This way, when the inevitable happens, it would hurt us far less."

-Three days ago-

"This is Eren Yeager, my apprentice." Petra smiled "He will be completing his apprentice training with you guys, and will be joining the Survey Corps upon graduating. This was agreed upon by Captain Smith and Supreme Chief Zackly."

"Hope we can get along." Eren smiled brightly

Immediately, people crowded around him, starting with Marco Bott, and by the end of the evening, he had more friends than he knew what to do with.

"Why are you all so friendly with me all of a sudden?" Eren asked them once they were alone in the barracks

"It's because you are that type of person, Eren." Marco explained "You're like a magnet that draws people to you by force of personality. Even Reiner and Bertolt."

"I don't want anything to do with them." Eren said coldly "Take a look at the paper you've been given."

Marco did, and frowned.

"I see." he closed his eyes briefly "It's the ones you least suspect, I guess."

He exhaled.

"What should we do, Eren?" he asked his companion "I've never been good at this kind of thing."

"We'll get everyone to give them the treatment they deserve." Eren grinned "Spread the word that Reiner wants to kill you, Marco. Because it is true."

Marco nodded. He could do that.

They could do that.


	7. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is sprung.

"Guys!" Armin entered the mess hall, clutching a book "I read that caves nearby contain some interesting bones! Petra has already expressed interest in them, and said I can bring all of my friends along as well to see it! So, what do you say, guys."

"I'll go." Eren volunteered "I have your back, always, Armin."

"I am coming too." Mikasa said "I'll keep the both of you safe."

"Count me in too." Jean said

"Me!"

"Me as well!"

"Me too!"

"What about you, Reiner?" Armin asked "Bertolt? Annie?"

He turned his hopeful eyes towards them.

"Why not?" Annie sighed "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"If Annie is going, I am too." Bertolt said

"Might as well go." Reiner smiled "See what has Armin so excited."

"Then it's decided. We are all going." Armin smiled

-x-

"Are you sure this is the place, Armin?" Connie asked

"Positive." the short blond replied "These caves contain rare bones. I wanted to take a sample with me and study it."

Eren and Mikasa descended, followed by Reiner, Bertolt and Annie. Then came Sasha, Connie and Armin. And finally, Marco, Jean and Petra descended.

Then the torches they were carrying went out.

"Hold on, I'll fix that."

A thunder-like burst of orange light appeared, and was gone just as quickly.

Then the torches came back to life.

The Titan that they saw in the mountains was there. He was holding Reiner, Bertolt and Annie in his hands.

"Help us." Reiner begged "It has a tight grip."

"Ahem." Petra stepped forward and turned to face the rest of the trainees "He captured these three on my orders. They are the Colossal Titan, the Armored Titan and the Female Titan. The rest of you have nothing to fear. Eren, you've done well. Now we'll bring them to the HQ and give the custody of them to Commander Erwin and squad leader Hange."


	8. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra has to deal with her squadmates, and Hange as well. Not only that, but the top brass learn about Eren's ability. Petra decides to release some of her pent-up frustration and anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hange demanded

Petra put her hands up to ward off the crazy scientist.

"Because I know you, and I knew what you would have done to him if I had let you known." she explained

"Oh, come on." Hange smiled "I wouldn't have done anything too bad to him."

"He is my apprentice." Petra's eyes narrowed "If you think I will allow you to treat him like one of your test subjects, then you are mistaken."

"Oh well." Hange deflated for a couple of seconds, before bouncing back up "Anyway, the military are preparing for his trial on the request of the Military Police. They consider him to be the enemy."

Immediately, all sorts of alarm bells started ringing in Petra's head.

"Why would the military police act now?" she thought "Now of all times? Could it be that there is more to this than what we can see right now?"

Hange, of course, noticed.

"Don't worry." Hange said "We'll do what we can to save his life."

Petra knew what this 'everything' might entail, and she made a mental note to give her captain a piece of her mind.

For now, though, there was nothing she could do except wait and watch, and it frustrated her to no end.

So she decided to let some of that frustration out. And she had a perfect outlet to unleash her rage without consequences.

She finally, finally, had an upper hand against the three monsters that had threatened her and her squad.

-x-

Petra stepped into a cell. It was small, cold and filthy.

And it contained the three people she loathed the most in the world in this moment.

Three frightened faces looked at her, but any sympathy she might have once felt for them died with her squad.

She couldn't very well blame them for the deaths of her squad without revealing she is from the future, and that wasn't something she would share with enemies.

Her squad, on the other hand....She might tell them.

They deserved to know.

"Did it feel good?" she asked instead "To kill the people of Shiganshina? That's where my apprentice and his friends were born, you know? So I feel compelled to punish you on his behalf."

"I...we..." Bertolt began

"You what?" Petra demanded with an arched eyebrow "You think that just because you are cadets, I would go easy on you? Is that it? Or maybe you believe your age will be enough to excuse you for killing my apprentice's fellow villagers?"

She buried her fist into Bertolt's gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"Because let me tell you, it doesn't. Right now, there is no one in this world that I despise more than the three of you." she said darkly "I will make you wish you never even considered going near any of us again."

By now, Reiner and Annie had crawled over, looking pasty.

"I've brought the Colossus Titan to his knees." Petra said calmly "That'll be something I can brag about to my squad."

Bertolt wheezed as she pinned him down and placed a foot on his backside for emphasis.

"And you." Petra let go of Bertolt and walked over to Annie "I have a large bone to pick with you in particular."

Then she slapped the younger girl, causing some blood to gush out of her mouth.

"You think that what you're doing doesn't make you a monster?" Annie ground out

"The only monsters I see are the three of you." Petra growled, punching the other girl "I am not the one who caused the deaths of thousands of innocent people. So don't try pulling that on me."


	9. Farewell Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eren's trial takes place in public, a farewell party is hosted. Only the 104th squad are invited. But one of them has their own agenda.

"Say what?"

"We have decided to hold a trial of our own while the top brass are busy with Eren's." Petra explained "That way, we can do away with the enemy while they're focused on him, and before they learn who the enemy are. I fear that they're hiding something from us, and will try to take the enemy for themselves should they find out about them."

'That, and I want Annie Leonhart dead before she can kill my squad again.' she thought 'And I want her to watch her partners die so she can feel what I've felt countless times.'

"Why tell us?" Jean frowned

"You're all invited to a pre-trial party!" Petra smiled "We figured you should be there to...give them a proper send-off, shall we say? After all, it's only proper to say goodbye. A farewell party!"

Every face in the room now sported smiles on their faces.

"Very well." Marco said "I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we'll be there."

Heads bobbed up and down in confirmation.

"Then it's settled." Petra smiled "The party will take place tonight. Don't be late."

"Oh, we won't." Jean said

Petra left, and they all began whispering, deciding on what to do and what to say.

After all, that's what friends did.

-x-

Reiner, Bertolt and Annie straightened up as the cell doors were unlocked.

Petra came in.

"We're hosting a party tonight, and your attendance is mandatory, so we're letting you out. You can clean up in our bathroom, and we've got something for you to wear as well. Now come on, there is no time to waste."

"A party?" Reiner frowned "What kind of party?"

"A send-off party." Petra said "After all, the three of you are transferring to another branch tomorrow. Or at least, that'll be the story we're going with. Now hurry."

Reiner, Berrtolt and Annie stood up and followed her.

"Make no mistake, this isn't being done for you." Petra said "It is being done for the sake of your former friends. Apparently, they still have some attachment for you, despite knowing what you've done."

Once the three prisoners were cleaned up with some aid from Survey Corps members (who made sure to scrub especially hard just to hear them yell in pain) and got dressed, Petra led them out to the space in front of the barracks. There were tables set up, and most of the 104th were there.

Petra left the three alone and headed back to her own quarters, and the other Survey Corps members followed her example.

Tentatively, Reiner, Bertolt and Annie approached the group, whose attention turned to them.

"Um...we heard there was a party?" Reiner said "So we came..."

Armin was there in instant.

"Then come." he said with a smile "I haven't tasted better food and drinks in my entire life. I don't know how the Survey Corps got their hands of these, and I don't want to know, but come, and let's chow down!"

He grabbed Reiner by the hand and pulled him towards a random table with suprising strength.

"It was done because of us." he thought "They probably thought they should be nice to us before our execution, so they pulled some strings. Probably."

He also noticed how strong his fellow cadets were. He was an ex-cadet, or would be soon, but still...

He sat down at the table and began eating, half-heartedly. Then, Ymir sat down next to him and slung her arm around his shoulder.

"For what is worth, we're sorry." Ymir whispered "But both of us also think you should stop letting the past hold you down. Be who you are."

"Who is this 'we'?" he asked sharply

"Oh, you still have fangs?" Ymir grinned at him "Anyway, remember that day six years ago? When he let me eat him to save you? This is a shitty way to repay his sacrifice, meekly going along a road leading to your death and that of your friends as well."

"Wait, that was you?" his eyes widened

"You bet it was, old pal." Ymir smirked "But you're changing the subject."

"You know there is no way for us to get out of this situation." he frowned

"There is one." she told him "Think of me as Marcel. He freed me from that nightmare, now I will pay it forward to his friends. Now, listen closely. When I transform..."

-x-

There was an explosion, and then a Titan stood in the plaza.

It wasn't any of the three enemy Titans, nor was in Eren's Titan.

"So there is another human that can turn into a Titan." Armin deduced

When the steam cleared, he noticed Bertolt and Annie clinging to its shoulders.

"Where is Reiner?" he wondered

The Titan turned around and bolted towards the wilderness.

"It's extremely fast, and agile." Armin surmised "We won't be able to catch it."


	10. There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two heart-to-heart conversations.

Petra was sitting on a stone slab, staring into the distance.

"So close..." she whispered "We were so close...Levi...Eld...Gunther...Oluo...Eren...We were so close to getting rid of those monsters...and then they got away..."

"Um, Petra...?"

Petra looked up to see a concerned Eren standing next to her, and...he looked so young. So damn young. Despite the conviction and righteous fury he displayed on the battlefield, he was still a kid.

She would never forget his terrified look in the forest, when he realized that the Female Titan - no, Annie Leonhart - was after him. That he was her main target.

"There is no need to beat yourself up." Eren said, laying a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her "You couldn't have foreseen this..."

Petra threw her head back and laughed. It was not a laugh of joy. It was a hollow, agonized laugh.

"Oh, Eren..." she whispered, sadness filling her voice "They will probably keep trying to capture you, and they might eventually succeed..."

"Do you...do you wish to talk about it?" he asked gently, sitting down beside her

And something within Petra just snapped, and all the dam keeping her true feelings at bay burst.

"I watched my whole squad die, in a nightmare." she announced "I watched those...those monsters kill them one by one. They saved you for last. The Colossal one stomped on you, turning you into paste. I was the only one left...the only one left alive..."

She grabbed Eren's shirt and sobbed into it, in a rare display of weakness. And Eren let her.

Finally, she stopped, and looked him in the eye. 

"Eren..." she hiccuped, wiping her tears off

"I am here." Eren wrapped an arm around her waist clumsily "I am not good at this kind of thing..."

"Not true." Petra said automatically "You instinctively knew what people need."

"That's not me." Eren said bitterly "That's Reiner. From the day I met him, he was my hero, and I wanted to be just like him. I tried to emulate him in every way I could...I never thought it could end this way..."

And then he broke down, just as Petra had minutes earlier. Except it was much worse. In Petra's eyes, he was a kid. A kid who just found out that his role model had been a fraud all along.

Petra made a mental note to reserve a special punishment for Reiner alone.

-x-

"Reiner!"

Reiner groaned and turned around.

So Ymir poked him with a stick.

"Reiner, get up." she demanded 

"Okay, okay." he grumbled

He sat up, and noticed that Bertolt and Annie were already awake as well. 

"Why did you help us?" he requested

"I didn't." Ymir deadpanned "As for what my real intentions are, figure it out for yourself. I am going to get some more firewood."

With that, she ventured into the forest. That's when her expression changed from stoic to pitying. Several of Marcel's memories had flooded her head right after their getaway.

Memories of a small boy who was used by someone who was supposed to take care of him, just as she was. The only difference was that she was adopted. By a man who used her.

And a strange sense of kinship had awakened within her at that moment.

It started out as simply repaying the debt she owed Marcel, but along the way, it changed into something else.

And Ymir wasn't sure she liked it.


	11. The Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of Survey Corps and 104th trainee corps go on a manhunt together. They discover something that might help them in the long run. By accident.

On the orders of the Commander, the Survey Corps members were to set out, and the 104th Trainee Brigade members offered to join them. 

Their objective was clear: recapture the enemy, along with the person who helped them escape, though no one knew who that person was.

They would find out soon enough, they supposed.

"Be mindful of your surroundings." the Commander ordered "You never know when a Titan might ambush us."

"Especially with Annie Leonhart's ability to call forth the Titans." Petra thought "Fortunately, we have a Titan of our own to combat hers."

She looked at Eren with a sense of pride. She had trained him well.

And then she looked at the cadets behind him, who were all looking ahead morosely. She supposed it was to be expected. They might have acted cold towards the enemy, but deep down, they still saw them as comrades they ate, slept and trained with. Even Eren. 

And then the chain of events started that would change everything.

First, an abnormal Titan appeared. It was grinning eerily at them. 

Beside her, Eren stiffened. In the next instant, he pulled out his blades.

"That Titan is mine." he growled

He leapt of his horse and charged at it, using its own head as an anchoring point. 

That's when his hand accidentally brushed against its skin.

And in the next moment, it stiffened. Petra could have sworn there was recognition in its eyes.

Then it opened its mouth.

"You...are...his..." it spoke in a raspy voice "Grisha..."

It was Eren's turn to stiffen. The blades dropped out of his hands, and it caught them.

"How do you know my dad's name?" he demanded "Who are you? What are you?"

"Dina..." it said "Dina Fritz...That is my name...Marley..."

"How are you able to speak?"

"You...helped..." it explained "When you touched me...you helped me...remember...helped me...voice my...thoughts..."

"What do you mean?"

"When...someone...we...knew...appears before us...we will recognize that person..." it clarified "Alternatively...someone...with Coordinate ability...can help us remember...our lives...as...humans...and even help us...speak..."

Then it dropped the bombshell.

"You...have...that ability..." it revealed "You...have...the...Coordinate...it explains...why I was able...to speak...after you touched me..."

"I watched you eat my mother." Eren tried to wrench the blades from its grasp.

"I...sorry...Had to eat...a Shifter human...to...turn...back...into a human...ourselves..." it said "Don't know...who...shifter humans...are...so...eat...everyone..."

Gears started turning inside of Petra's head, and then she came to an inevitable conclusion.

"Wait, Eren." she called out "Don't kill that Titan!"

"It killed my mother." he said "I need to avenge her."

"It didn't have a choice." Petra countered "If what it said is true, then it was instinctive. Besides, we could give it what it wants."

"Petra...?"

"We can give it...Annie Leonhart." she said resolutely "Eren, go find Hange. Tell her to come here."

Eren looked like he was about to protest, but obeyed nonetheless. Petra moved closer to Dina.

"We may have the means to turn you back." she said "But it would require you to cooperate with us."

"I...cooperate...with...Grisha's...son...and...him...alone." Dina said

"Fair enough." Petra smiled


	12. Titans versus Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors and Ymir are attacked by a horde of Pure Titans. Petra sacrifices herself to secure the future.

Reiner was awoken by a thundering of very loud footsteps. 

Many Pure Titans were approaching from the distance, and they were moving fast.

As they drew closer, Reiner saw that the Titan at the very front of the horde had a person sitting on its left shoulder. 

No, two people. He soon recognized them as Erwin and Levi.

The rest of the soldiers were behind the horde, following them. And they all had their faces covered.

The Titan stopped once it reached them, and Reiner felt two looks of contempt directed at his comrades at himself.

"You have two choices." Erwin said "Either you surrender, peacefully, and give Ymir back to us. And two, the Coordinate will make all of these Titans attack you."

"We can take them." Reiner said proudly "Our mission comes first. We will bring both Ymir and the Coordinate to our homeland."

"So be it." Erwin turned away

He and Levi vacated their position, and the Titan they were on surged forward, grabbed Annie and ate her.

The Warriors watched as a young woman emerged from the Titan's nape.

Immediately, one of the other soldiers landed next to her, picked her up gently, and then took off into the air again, landing on a nearby rooftop.

Reiner watched as the two hugged one another in a familial way, and he was reminded of his family, waiting for him.

They were holding hands, and the Titans, who were stationary until now, started moving towards them.

Reiner wasn't stupid and made the connection.

"That soldier, whoever they are, has the Coordinate." he surmised "That woman is the trigger. Am I correct, Commander Erwin Smith?"

To his credit, the Commander didn't reply. Instead, he stared at Reiner in stony silence.

"You're every bit as cold-hearted as they say." Reiner smiled wanly "No matter. Our mission is still the same. We will succeed or die trying."

The soldier uncovered their face, revealing it was another woman.

"Name is Petra Ral." she informed Reiner "And I have the Coordinate. Eren!"

"Here." Eren landed on the roof beside Dina

"Protect Dina." Petra ordered "I'll make them work hard to get the Coordinate. So come at me, Reiner!"

'And I'll protect you.' Petra thought, soul filled with determination 'By pretending to have the Coordinate, I'll keep you - the holder of the real Coordinate - safe. Because without you, there is no future.'

Reiner struck her head with a strong right hook, and she fell on the ground.

"I am sorry, father." Petra whispered "Wait for me a little longer. Dina...Eren...carry out my last will...protect my squad..."

She felt Reiner lift her up before darkness claimed her.


	13. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra discovers things about one of her captors, and it awakens a tiny ray of hope within her. She makes an offer.

The first thing Petra saw was Reiner standing over her with a naked blade. Behind him was Ymir and her legs and arms were chopped off. There was steam coming from her stumps, as they slowly healed.

Presumably, Reiner was about to do the same to her, and she couldn't let him. If he did, not only would she lose her limbs permanently, but her deception would be discovered.

And her squad would suffer for it.

So she grabbed his arms, holding them up and preventing them from moving. Then she twisted his right one, forcing him to drop the blade, which she swiftly picked up.

"Thanks." she said brightly "This sword would come in handy, if you know what I mean."

"Handy for what?" Reiner asked suspiciously

"Oh, don't worry." she smiled brightly at him "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"I wish Krista were here with us." Ymir suddenly said, looking wistfully into the distance "She means a lot to me, and I mean a lot to her too."

"Speaking of which, I wonder what she'd think of me." Reiner said "Will she miss me?"

There was a disarming smile on his face. A smile he wore as cadet. Petra and Ymir alike were gaping openly at him, unable to form words.

Ymir was the first to recover.

"Now, don't even think of trying to woo my Krista." she threatened

Petra, however, frowned. She had met Reiner a couple of times in her past life, before his comrade killed her and her squad. He seemed like an upstanding kind of person, and his closeness to Eren endeared him to her. There was something about him that made people feel at ease. She wondered if maybe, maybe, there was a chance they could make him their ally again. Him and Ymir both.

Bertolt, on the other hand, would have to go. He was too dangerous to let live, and even if she could convince him, his size would still be a detriment rather than a boon to them.

"Ymir, Reiner." she said "We need to talk. Just the three of us."

Bertolt looked like he wanted to protest, but Reiner silenced him with a look.

"There is a grove of trees up ahead." Reiner said "We can talk there."

-x-

Once they got comfortable, Petra began.

"Who sent you here?" she asked "Someone must have, for I doubt you would have survived in Titan-infested lands if you weren't told how by someone experienced in such things."

"I can't tell you the exact details, but I can tell you that we're not born here." Reiner said "We were born in a different country."

"Marley." Ymir said "It's called Marley, and I know because I was born there as well. Me, him and Bertolt, we're from a race called Eldians. You and everyone else who lives here are also Eldians, brought here to die. That's why the top brass are keeping you in the dark, so you all can die when the time comes."

"So then, Eren is right." Petra mused "We are like cattle after all."

"But you." Reiner spoke slowly, brows furrowing as he came to a realization "You have a secret of your own. You are not the coordinate. That's why you prevented me from cutting your limbs off. Because you knew they wouldn't regenerate."

"True." Petra smiled "I don't have the Coordinate power, but the one who does is out of your reach. They should have returned to base by now."

"What did you want to talk about?" Reiner asked

"About you." Petra said "Are you happy, doing what you do?"

"No, I..."

He abruptly stopped once he saw Petra's smile, realizing the trap he had fallen into.

"You're not. Your expression says so better than any words could." Petra continued "You are doing this for someone else rather than yourself. You wish to break free of those shackles, but something is holding you back. Someone you couldn't let down."

"My family." Reiner sighed "If I fail, they'll be turned into Pure Titans and left here to roam for eternity."

"Betray the mission." Petra advised "I have a plan. Tell me exactly where this 'sentence' is carried out."

"Well...there is a wall at the edge of the island. That's where they carry it out." Reiner said "But don't think you can do anything to help them."

"Trust in us. Just like Eren trusts in you." Petra nodded "He admires you. Other cadets miss you, despite trying to hide it with a cold countenance. Come back to being one of us, Reiner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because let's be honest, Reiner deserves to be happy.


	14. Hope on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set in motion.

"Move it!" a guard struck Karina Braun with his foot.

The guards laughed as she fell onto the ground. The rest of the Braun family were in the back, their hands and feet tied.

"This is what happens when you betray Marley. You and your family pay a price." one of the guards sneered at Reiner "Since you're already a Titan, you'll be eaten by someone worthier, while the rest of your family would be turned into the Pure Titans!"

Reiner's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Marley officials with defiance.

The crowd parted, and Porco stepped forward. He took in the sight of the defeated Braun family and smiled.

"A titan!" a guard yelled

And sure enough, a Titan was crouched at the bottom of the Wall. There was a figure on its head and another on its shoulder

"Please, let us climb up." the figure on the Titan's head called "I am Petra Ral, holder of the Founding Titan, which I stole from the royal family! I used this power to control this Titan and had it bring me here! This is Dina Yeager, who helped me trigger it!"

"We have come to tell you our terms: either you let the Braun family and all the other Eldians in Marley go or we will fulfill my ancestor's vow of releasing the Wall Titans and using them to trample every non-Eldian in Marley."

"Oh, we'll let the Brauns go all right." the guard pulled a syringe out of his inner pocket "After we turn them into Titans, that is!"

"I was promised the Armored Titan!" Porco said loudly

"As promised, then!" another member of the military tossed a different syringe to Porco, who promptly jabbed it into his forearm, injecting himself.

Then there was an explosion, and a Pure Titan stood in Porco's place. It advanced menacingly towards Reiner.

But the Titan Petra brought suddenly roared and sprung into action. It climbed the stairs quickly, keeping its two passengers in place at the same time. Then it leapt onto Porco and pinned him down with meaty arms.

In the meantime, Petra herself moved swiftly, cutting down one soldier after another, lowering the meager number of soldiers deployed in order to carry out the Brauns' sentence.

But Petra soon began to tire, and there were still some soldiers left, who still had a fight left in them.

Not only that, but there was also the matter of Porco's Pure Titan form, who seemed intent on devouring Reiner.

"Ymir! Now!" Petra yelled into the trees

The Jaw Titan emerged from the trees, and then leapt onto the wall, staring at the soldiers, before it proceeded to engage Titan!Porco in battle.

"Your brother wouldn't have wanted you to end up this way." Ymir thought sadly 

Then she looked at Marley officials and growled.

"It's Marley's fault!" she thought, fury coursing through her "We're like dogs and they hold the leash! Not anymore!"

And she leapt into the fray, slaying the remaining Marley soldiers one by one.

"Retreat!" Petra yelled out

Dina and Eren, along with the Braun family followed without hesitation.

But Ymir did not. Instead, she stopped in front of Porco and emerged from her Titan's body. She was now within his reach.

"All debts must be paid." she said calmly "And this is my debt to pay and yours to collect."

She still had a serene smile on her face as Porco devoured her.

-x-

The mood of the retreating soldiers was somber.

"We lost Ymir." Eren said sadly

"But we regained a valuable comrade." Petra smiled at Reiner "Welcome back to the Survey Corps, Reiner."

"I suppose I should introduce my family." Reiner said "My mother, Karina, my aunt Caroline and uncle Direi, and my little cousin, Gabi."

"Pleased to meet you." Petra smiled "These are my apprentice Eren, the real holder of the Founding Titan and the Attack Titan, and his stepmother Dina, holder of the Female Titan."

"Pleased to meet you." Eren dipped his head

"Likewise." Dina said 

"Reiner..." Eren smiled genuinely "I am glad we're on the same side again. Now, I believe our friends are waiting to get re-introduced to you."

Reiner nodded and retreated into the trainee barracks.


End file.
